Selección
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: La selección de nuevos estudiantes siempre es un momento lleno de nerviosismo e incertidumbre. ¿En que casa acabaré? ¿Haré amigos allí? ¿Mis padres se enfadarán si termino en una casa diferente a la de ellos? Aquí podréis ver las selecciones de la Tercera Generación.
1. Albus Potter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Bienvenidos al primer día de septiembre, ese día en que nuevos magos y brujas se dirigen al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para comenzar siete años de una educación mágica y maravillosa... y nosotros a jodernos porque somos unos simples muggles. (Yo aún no pierdo la esperanza de recibir la mía... Seguramente lo haré en mi lecho de muerte y moriré a los pocos segundos, sin ni siquiera poder abrirla).**

 **Fuera coñas. Como este es el año en el cual Albus Severus Potter ingresa en Hogwarts, he decidido hacer estos mini-fics donde veremos la selección de todos los personajes de la Tercera Generación (incluidos OC míos). Antes de empezar cada historia dejaré el año en el que están siendo seleccionados para ayudar a guiaros un poco.**

* * *

 **2017**

Los aplausos resonaron por el Gran Comedor cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador pronunció las últimas palabras de su canción. El profesor Longbottom carraspeó para hacerse escuchar.

—Cuando diga vuestro nombre, os sentaréis aquí y yo os...

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Rose al lado de Albus en un susurro.

—¿Tú no lo estás? —susurró Albus mientras mantenía la mirada al frente. Sentía que si movía su cabeza, aunque fuese un milímetro, vomitaría todas las golosinas que había comido en el tren camino al colegio.

—Por supuesto que sí —gruñó Rose—. Cada vez tengo más ganas de subir ahí, quitarle el sombrero al tío Neville y que me seleccionen de una vez.

—Hablando de la selección, ¿por qué letra van? —preguntó Albus, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido parte del discurso del profesor Longbottom y el inicio de la selección.

—No sé... acaba de empezar, así que diría por la B o la C —murmuró Rose viendo como una niña de cabello rubio iba a sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw. El profesor Longbottom dijo el siguiente nombre—. Vale, van por la D.

—Aún queda para la P —murmuró Albus.

—Y para la W ni te cuento —replicó Rose.

Albus asintió.

Tras eso, ambos primos decidieron mantenerse callados mientras la selección avanzaba con normalidad. Albus intentó recordar los nombres y rostros de sus compañeros a medida que eran seleccionados. Pero como eran demasiados pronto se perdió y desistió en hacerlo. Entonces decidió concentrarse en la punta de los cordones de sus zapatos nuevos... ¿cuál era el nombre de esa cosa?

¡Ah, sí! Herrete.*

¿A quién se le ocurrió dicho nombre?

—¡Potter, Albus!

La voz del profesor Longbottom se oyó a lo lejos.

—¿Eh? —Albus se sobresaltó, mirando un poco nervioso alrededor suyo.

—Es tu turno —susurró Rose, empujando levemente a Albus por la espalda—. Suerte.

Albus asintió y se abrió paso hasta quedar enfrente de todo el mundo. Se sentó en el taburete de tres patas y el profesor Longbottom colocó el sombrero en su cabeza.

— _Muy bien. Veamos que tenemos aquí_ —susurró una voz en su cabeza.

— _Esto... ¿señor sombrero? ¿Le importaría ponerme en Gryffindor? ¿Por favor?_ —pidió Albus con fuerza.

— _¿En Gryffindor, eh? Ya veo. Tienes miedo del rechazo de tu familia si acabas en una casa distinta, ¿verdad?_ —Albus asintió—. _Sin embargo, pedirme ir a esa casa por ese motivo no es que sea exactamente muy Gryffindor, ¿cierto?_ —Albus sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. _Mira, que te parece si primero miró que hay en tu mente y después tú eliges si quieres ir a Gryffindor o dejarme a mí la selección, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—Muy bien_ —asintió Albus.

— _Perfecto... Mmm.. La mente no esta nada mal... también tienes cierto carisma..._

Albus cerró los ojos (aunque en realidad no sirviese de mucho ya que no veía absolutamente gracias al sombrero) y espero pacientemente mientras el sombrero debatía en su mente.

Tras un par de minutos, el Sombrero Seleccionador se había decidido.

— _Bueno, ya tengo tu casa. ¿Qué haces? ¿Sigues escogiendo Gryffindor o me dejas a mí la selección?_

— _Yo... —_ Albus abrió sus ojos verdes y observó el interior de aquel sombrero viejo. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Seguir adelante con su elección a Gryffindor o dejar que el Sombrero Seleccionador escogiese por él?

Albus sabía de sobras que no era material para Gryffindor. Pero era en esa casa donde sus padres habían asistido, y desde pequeño había escuchado historias que ocurrían en aquella casa.

 _¿De verdad es tan importante la casa donde acabes?_ susurró una voz dentro suyo. _Podemos acabar viviendo las mismas historias que papá y mamá nos contaban cuando eramos pequeños en otra casa, ¿no?_

Albus dejó escapar un suspiro.

— _Te... te lo dejó a ti_ —susurró Albus.

— _Muy bien. Estoy completamente seguro de que en el futuro no te arrepentirás de entrar en esta casa..._ ¡SLYTHERIN!

El Sombrero Seleccionador dijo la última palabra en voz alta. Albus se quitó el sombrero y se puso de pie, sintiéndose levemente mareado. Con paso vacilante se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin quienes empezaban aplaudir, aunque con cierto recelo, la bienvenida de su nuevo miembro.

Albus se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de madera.

—Espero que esta sea la elección correcta —murmuró el niño mientras veía la selección continuar.

* * *

 ***: Gracias Phineas y Ferb por enseñarme el nombre de una cosa que seguramente tenga cero relevancia para mi futuro.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Bienvenidos al capítulo de Albus, cuya casa ha sido Slytherin. Sinceramente tenía la intención de escribir los capítulos de Rose y Scorpius hoy, pero el de Albus me ha llevado más tiempo de lo esperado. A ver si puedo subirlos para antes de que acabe la semana.**

 **Espero que os haya parecido interesante.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	2. Rose Weasley

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **2017**

Había algo con lo que Rose estaba de acuerdo, incluso muchos años después de graduarse. Para un alumno de Hogwarts, una de las peores experiencias que había de pasar era esperar su turno para ser seleccionado.

Y claro, cuando varios miembros de tu familia estaban ahí para ver tu selección, el nerviosismo que posees se vuelve diez veces peor. Rose podía sentir la mirada ocasional de sus primos sobre ella o Albus.

Cuando el profesor Longbottom llamó a Albus, Rose tuvo que darle un empujón al chico para que avanzase y se pusiese el Sombrero Seleccionador.

 _Honestamente, este chico_ pensó la pelirroja.

Sin embargo, varios minutos más tarde, Rose se sorprendía (al igual que el resto de la familia presente en esa sala) al escuchar la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Sin apenas poder creérselo, Rose observó como Albus se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaba en ella. Parecía algo confundido, pero Rose también se percató de que parecía aliviado. Para calmarlo un poco Rose le sonrió, pero dudaba que Albus se hubiese percatado de ello.

La selección fue avanzando hasta que finalmente quedaron ella y otro chico.

—¡Weasley, Rose!

 _Por fin_ pensó Rose mientras avanzaba hasta detenerse delante del sombrero. Se sentó en el taburete y el profesor Longbottom le colocó el sombrero. La vista de Rose quedó completamente ocultada.

— _Muy bien, veamos que tenemos por aquí..._ —murmuró el Sombrero Seleccionador en su oído.

— _¿Por qué has puesto a Albus en Slytherin? —_ preguntó Rose de golpe.

— _¿Eh? ¿Qué?_ —Al parecer el Sombrero Seleccionador no se esperaba que Rose le preguntase eso de golpe—. _Bueno, tras examinar su cabeza, decidí que esa era la mejor casa para él. Al fin y al cabo mi trabajo consiste en colocar a cada alumno en la casa que se sienta más cómodo._

 _—Pues sinceramente, creo que te has equivocado mandando a Albus a Slytherin_ —replicó Rose—. _Él no tiene madera para estar allí._

 _—¿Así que no tiene madera, eh? —_ El Sombrero Seleccionador rió entre dientes. O lo haría si tuviese—. _De acuerdo. Vienes aquí, me exiges explicaciones sobre mis elecciones, y además las críticas. Creo que no hace falta pensar mucho para saber cual es tu casa..._ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa que estaba más a la izquierda estalló en aplausos.

— _¡Eh! ¡Espera! —_ protestó Rose.

Pero el profesor Longbottom ya le había quitado el sombrero y empujaba ligeramente a Rose para que se levantase y fuese a la mesa de Gryffindor. Rose se dirigió hacia ella, todavía un poco molesta por ese estúpido sombrero.

Se sentó en la mesa e inmediatamente miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Albus, sentado en ella, levantó el pulgar en dirección a Rose, indicándole que todo iba bien.

Rose dejó escapar un suspiro.

 _Bueno, si ese trozo de trapo se ha equivocado con la decisión de Albus, yo me aseguraré de reducirlo a cenizas._

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Capítulo de Rose, la Pirómana (?), hecho. Me ha hecho gracia acabar el capítulo de Rose con ese pensamiento suyo, XD**

 **Bueno, este capítulo ha sido más corto que el de Albus, pero teniendo en cuenta de que sucede en el mismo lugar y en el mismo tiempo, no he considerado necesario de narrarlo todo de nuevo.**

 **El siguiente será el de Scorpius, que veré si puedo hacerlo entre hoy y mañana.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	3. Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Y ya hemos llegado al capítulo de Scorpius. Los tres capítulos, (este, el de Albus y el de Rose) quería subirlos el 1 de septiembre (vamos, ayer o antes de ayer, dependiendo cuando suba este capítulo); pero como no pudo ser he decidido escribirlos del tirón. Así que no creáis que voy a darle prioridad a esta serie sobre el resto.**

 **Por cierto, a los que me sigáis en _Harry Potter, son of Hades_ os interesará lo que explicaré al final.**

* * *

 **2017**

Scorpius odiaba las multitudes.

Desde que era pequeño había tenido que soportar a la gente cuchicheando sobre su familia cada vez que salían afuera. Oír como su padre, un hombre que él admiraba, era molestado con comentarios groseros e insultos, entristecían al pequeño rubio. Pero también le enojaba que su padre no hiciese nada al respecto.

Pronto su padre le contó lo que en verdad ocurría, y como la familia Malfoy se había aliado en la última guerra con el mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort.

 _Daros prisa_ pensó Scorpius viendo como la selección iba avanzando lentamente. _Quiero ser seleccionado de una vez._

Un poco más adelante de donde estaba Scorpius un chico con el cabello negro revuelto y una chica con el cabello rojo ondulado, hablaban en voz baja entre ellos.

 _¿Esos son...? ¿Potter y Weasley? Padre me ha hablado de ellos... me dijo que mejor no me involucraba mucho con ellos_

—¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

Scorpius tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al ser llamado de repente por el profesor Longbottom. Había estado tan concentrado en Potter y Weasley que no se había percatado de que la lista se acercaba peligrosamente a la M.

Alguien le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro, mientras se abría paso hasta el frente.

 _Será Alyson_ pensó mientras se sentaba y el viejo sombrero tapaba la vista del comedor.

— _Date prisa y mándame a Slytherin_ —pensó Scorpius al instante.

Silencio. Y entonces...

— _¡JAJAJAJAJA!_ —El Sombrero Seleccionador rió con ganas—. _¡Bueno, bueno! Esto si que son ansias para ser seleccionado. Me recuerdas a un alumno que seleccione hace un par de años._

 _—Muy interesante... ¿Me seleccionas de una vez o qué?_

 _—Desde luego eres uno de los más interesantes que he seleccionado en la última década —_ dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador—. _Aunque si no hubiese hablado antes, te habría mandado a Slytherin sin pensármelo mucho._

 _—Entonces mándame allí._

 _—Bueno. Podría hacerlo, pero..._

 _—¿Pero?_

 _—Si quieres limpiar el apellido de tu familia, Slytherin no sería la mejor opción._

 _—Entonces, ¿cuál se...? —_ La respuesta llegó a la cabeza de Scorpius antes de que terminase la pregunta—. _¿De verdad? ¿Esa casa?_

 _—Pues sí. Esa casa —_ respondió el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Scorpius dejó escapar un suspiro.

— _Adelante._

 _—Muy bien..._ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Scorpius se quitó el sombrero mientras unos pocos aplaudían. Con paso firme camino hasta la mesa que representaba al león dorado y se sentó en ella, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa y recelo del resto de la casa.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Tercer capítulo con Scorpius como protagonista. La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de haber colocado a Scorpius en Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. Pero cuando más lo pienso, me gusta más la idea de Potter-Slytherin, Malfoy-Gryffindor.**

 **Bueno os espero en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: Respecto a _Harry Potter, son of Hades,_ el siguiente capítulo se tardará un poco en escribir ya que tengo que hacer unos cuantos cambios a la historia para que encaje bien.**


	4. Dominique Weasley

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **2012**

A primeras nadie creería que Dominique Weasley y Victoire Weasley eran hermanas. Las dos chicas no podían ser más distintas en si mismo. Tanto como en el aspecto físico como en el psicológico.

Por esa misma razón, cuando Dominique llegó a Hogwarts un año más tarde que su hermana mayor, deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en una casa diferente a la suya.

—¡Weasley, Dominique!

La chillona voz de la profesora de Transformaciones, Irma Owen, resonó por el Gran Comedor al llamar a Dominique. La chica pelirroja se adelantó hasta quedar enfrente de toda la escuela. Se sentó y permitió que la profesora Owen colocase el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Justo antes de que el sombrero le tapase la vista, Dominique pudo vislumbrar el rostro de su hermana entre los alumnos.

Los ojos de Victoire la miraban con una mezcla de antelación, preocupación y confianza.

— _¿Así que le tienes envidia a tu hermana mayor, eh?_

La voz del Sombrero Seleccionador sonó en su cabeza.

— _¿Envidia de Victoire? Menuda tontería_ —se burló Dominique—. _Cómo mucho podría decirte que la odio._

 _—Mientes —_ replicó el Sombrero Seleccionador—. _Puedo ver todo lo que hay en tu cabeza, ¿sabías? Y puedo ver la envidia que tienes por tu hermana mayor._

Dominique se quedó en silencio.

— _Te gustaría ser como ella... Quieres ser como ella. Quieres ser una chica con un comportamiento más refinado y no ser tanto una_ tomboy.*

Dominique tuvo que ocultar una risotada con un resoplido. No iba a negar que el sombrero tenía razón. Dominique envidiaba a Victoire. Desde pequeña había querido ser igual de elegante que su hermana mayor, pero nunca lo había conseguido.

— _En fin..._

La voz del Sombrero Seleccionador sonó dentro de su cabeza.

— _Si quieres parecerte más a tu hermana, hay una casa que te ayudaría a serlo_

 _—Mientras no sea en la que esta Victoire... adelante._

 _—Bien..._ ¡SLYTHERIN!

Desde luego no era lo que Dominique esperaba escuchar ni de lejos. Algo sorprendida Dominique se levantó del taburete y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Nadie de allí aplaudía.

La niña se dejó caer sobre un asiento libre y dejó escapar un suspiro, haciendo que la estudiante a su lado la mirase.

—Espero que estar aquí me ayude —murmuró en voz baja.

* * *

 ***: Expresión que se utiliza para describir a una chica que tiene un comportamiento más típico de las chicos. No estoy seguro de si hay una traducción exacta para este termino en español, ya que el único que se me ocurre es el de marimacho y es utilizado más bien como un adjetivo despectivo.**

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Aquí tenemos el capítulo de Dominique Weasley. A decir verdad me gusta la relación que tienen las dos hermanas en mi canon mental. Dominique le tiene envidia a Victoire porque le gustaría ser igual de refinada que ella, mientras que Victoire tiene envidia de Dominique porque le gustaría ser más directa y preocuparse menos por su aspecto.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado gente.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**

 **PD: El siguiente personaje será un OC mío.**


	5. Alyson Nott

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Vale, he decidido que cada cuatro personajes de la tercera generación creados por Rowling meteré un capítulo con un OC mío.**

* * *

 **2017**

Desde pequeña Alyson había sido tenido muy poca presencia. Al parecer esa era una cualidad que poseía su padre cuando era estudiante de Hogwarts y la misma Alyson había heredado.

Lo cual era una suerte, ya que la niña no creía ser capaz de aguantar el atraer tanta atención como su primo Scorpius o su hermano pequeño Max.

Se peinó el flequillo de su cabello castaño con la mano izquierda mientras miraba de reojo a Scorpius, situado delante suyo. Aunque no podía verle la expresión, casi podía imaginárselo con los ojos cerrados, intentando tranquilizarse.

—¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

Cuando el profesor Longbottom lo llamó, Scorpius se sobresaltó.

—Suerte —susurró Alyson mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro. No estaba segura de si lo había oído.

La niña vio como Scorpius se sentaba en el taburete y como el Sombrero Seleccionador, tras unos minutos, gritaba:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Alyson tuvo que reconocer que aquello no se lo esperaba. Scorpius lucía entre confundido y un poco contento.

 _Supongo que espera tener más posibilidades de limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy_ _si esta en Gryffindor_ pensó Alyson.

—¡Nott, Alyson!

Alyson se abrió paso hasta quedar enfrente de la multitud de estudiantes. Se sentó en el taburete, cerrando sus ojos azules mientras que el profesor Longbottom le colocaba el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza.

 _—_ _Ya veo —_ susurró una voz en su cabeza—. _Al igual que tu primo a ti también te gustaría limpiar el nombre de tu familia._

 _—Así es_ —reconoció Alyson—. _Pero, ¿podrías evitar mandarme a Gryffindor? No es que crea que haya sido mala idea mandar a Scorpius allí, ya que es una buena manera de empezar con el cambio del nombre de los Malfoy, pero..._

 _—¿Pero?_

 _—Habrá mucha gente que dude de esta elección al principio, y tardarán en poder confiar en Scorpius. Así que yo prefiero que me mandes a Slytherin y yo allí ya empezaré ha hacer algo para limpiar el apellido Nott._

El Sombrero Seleccionador se quedó unos segundos en silencio, antes de reír.

— _Ya veo, ya veo... Bueno, si esa es tu elección, supongo que no tengo nada más que decir..._ ¡SLYTHERIN!

El Sombrero Seleccionador grito la última palabra para toda la escuela. El profesor Longbottom le quitó el sombrero a la niña y Alyson se fue a la mesa de Slytherin, mandándole una mirada de disculpa a Scorpius, que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Scorpius le sonrió con cierto aire de tristeza. Parecía ser que, como ella, a su primo le hubiese gustado que ambos estuviesen en la misma casa.

 _Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada_ pensó Alyson. _Espero que te vaya bien, Scorpius._

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Quinto capítulo y esta vez presentando a un nuevo OC: Alyson Nott, que como ya debéis de suponer es hija de Theodore Nott (compañero de clase de Harry de la casa Slytherin) y de Daphne Greengrass (la hermana mayor de Astoria Malfoy, de allí que Scorpius y Alyson sean primos).**

 **Aquí se nos presenta que Alyson, al igual que Scorpius, le gustaría limpiar el apellido de su familia. Pero a diferencia de su primo, ella prefiere mantenerse en un "terreno más seguro" para decirlo de algún modo.**

 **Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo volveremos con uno de los personajes de Rowling... ¿quién será? (Ni idea, aunque ya dejo claro que seguramente no será James S. Potter)**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki**


	6. Fred Weasley

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **2016**

Fred, en esos momentos, odiaba que su cumpleaños fuese en diciembre. Si hubiese nacido en otro mes, habría podido ir al mismo curso que sus primos James y Lucy. Bueno, cualquier mes no. Si hubiese nacido en septiembre, octubre o noviembre, estaría en el mismo problema.*

Pero las cosas habían sido de esa manera, y Fred había tenido que soportar esperar un año más en casa mientras semana tras semana recibía cartas de sus primos, diciéndole lo maravilloso que era Hogwarts.

Al menos él podía hacerle eso a su hermana Roxanne ese año.

La fila de alumnos se iba acortando a medida que el profesor Longbottom iba llamando a los estudiantes. Dado que el apellido de Fred empezaba por la "W", a él todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo.

Sin mucho que hacer, Fred miró alrededor suyo, fijándose en las caras de los otros estudiantes de primer año que esperaban, como él, la selección.

 _¿Yo también parezco un fantasma?_ pensó Fred viendo que todos estaban con el rostro pálido. Incluso un par habían cerrado los ojos y murmuraban algo por lo bajo.

Decidió desviar la mirada hacia el techo encantado. Tenía la sensación de que si se quedaba mirando aquellos rostros pálidos unos segundos más, acabaría vomitando. Por suerte desde pequeño le gustaba contemplar el cielo estrellado las noches de verano, en el jardín de La Madriguera con la compañía de su abuelo Arthur.

—¡Weasley, Frederick!

Fred tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Se había quedado demasiado absorto contemplando el techo.

Caminó hasta colocarse enfrente de la multitud. Lo último que vio, antes de que el sombrero ocultase su visión, fue el rostro de todo el mundo mirándole.

— _Mmmm... ya veo. Sinceramente no hay mucho que pensar acerca de ti, chico._

La voz del Sombrero Seleccionador sonó en su cabeza.

— _Imagino que es un poco inútil preguntar, pero... no tiene la intención de mandarme a Gryffindor, ¿cierto?_

 _—¡Oh! Así que te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?_

 _—No es tan difícil darse cuenta. La valentía no es mi mejor virtud y si me metes en una biblioteca, seguramente podría pasarme días enteros allí metido sin aburrirme. —_ Fred se encogió de hombros—. _Imagino que tu intención es mandarme a Ravenclaw, ¿no?_

 _—Desde luego esa era mi intención. Pero viendo como funciona tu cabeza, quizás estuvieses mejor en Slytherin..._

 _—Desde luego me gustaría ver la cara de mi padre si llega a enterarse que estoy en Slytherin. Pero si tengo que elegir entre ella y Ravenclaw... creo que prefiero la segunda._

 _—Así que Ravenclaw, ¿eh? Bueno, a decir verdad, encajarías perfectamente en cualquiera de las dos casas, así que da un poco igual donde termines..._ ¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa del águila de bronce aplaudió mientras Fred ocupaba su sitio con los de primer año, dispuesto a empezar su nueva vida en Hogwarts.

* * *

 ***: Leí hace tiempo en la wiki de Harry Potter (no me acuerdo si fue en la de español o en la de inglés) que si, por ejemplo, alguien nacía entre el 01 de enero y el 31 de agosto de 2017, recibía la carta para asistir al curso de Hogwarts de 2028-29; en cambio, si nacía entre el 01 de septiembre y el 31 de diciembre, tenía que esperar un año más, es decir que entraría para el curso 2029-30.**

* * *

 **Hola, gente.**

 **Sexto capítulo subido y tras cinco capítulos... ¡por fin tenemos a alguien que no es de Slytherin o de Gryffindor! (aunque únicamente Rose fuese de Gryffindor...)**

 **Desde luego no tenía la intención de poner a Fred en Ravenclaw. Al principio pensé en mandarlo a Gryffindor. Pero después pensé "¿Y por qué no?", así que lo mande a Ravenclaw.**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	7. Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Pues en efecto, señoras y señores. Después de unos siete u ocho meses he vuelto con este fic. Sinceramente lo dejé un poco apartado porque el tema de la selección se me hacía un poco repetitivo. Así que decidí alejarlo un poco hasta que tuviese nuevas ideas de como seguir y que no sonase muy parecido un capítulo con otro. Y efectivamente... no lo he conseguido. Sigo sin tener mucha idea de como hacer los capítulos, así que he decidido hacerlos a pelo, es decir escribir a medida que se me vaya ocurriendo las cosas.**

* * *

 **2013**

Molly esperó pacientemente a que la fila de alumnos se fuese acortando a medida que la voz de la profesora Owen iba llamando a los de primer año. Podía sentir las miradas de Victoire y Dominique encima suyo, seguramente preguntándose si Molly sería la primera Weasley de esa generación en ir a Gryffindor.

—¡Weasley, Molly!

La chica avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de todos. Se sentó en el taburete de tres patas y esperó.

— _¡Vaya! ¡Otra Weasley, ¿eh?! Aunque tú eres prima de las dos anteriores._

 _—Eh... sí, así es, se... ¿señor sombrero?_

 _—Puedes llamarme como quieras. A fin y al cabo, seguramente nos veremos en esta ocasión._

 _—Entendido, señor sombrero._

El sombrero rió entre dientes.

— _Pareces bastante educada. Muy bien, veamos en que casa de te pongo._

El sombrero se calló mientras empezaba a meditar en que casa metería a Molly. La chica también trató de pensar en que casa iría. ¿Tal vez a Gryffindor como su padre y la gran mayoría de su familia? Pero ni Victoire ni Dominique habían acabado allí. Entonces ¿tal vez a Ravenclaw como su madre?

— _No_ —negó en ese momento el sombrero—. _No tienes madera para ninguna de las dos casas._

 _—Oh._ —Molly tenía que reconocer que eso no se lo esperaba.

— _Aunque puedo ver que posees una gran dedicación para conseguir las cosas. Además de una gran lealtad a tu familia._

Molly asintió en silencio. Desde muy pequeña su padre le había inculcado a ella y a Lucy a querer y a cuidar de la familia fuesen cuales fuesen las circunstancias.

— _Siendo así, solamente hay una casa a la que puedes pertenece..._ ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de los tejones irrumpió en aplausos mientras la profesora Owen retiraba el sombrero de la cabeza de Molly. La niña se levantó y caminó hasta su nueva mesa, dispuesta a empezar un nuevo capítulo de su vida en esa casa.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Bienvenidos al capítulo número siete. Si os soy sincero, hasta yo, quién soy el que ha escrito este capítulo, me he sorprendido el hecho de que Molly acabase en Hufflepuff. Siempre la he situado en Ravenclaw (es más, en mi historia de _¿La Tercera Generación?_ Molly es de esa casa). Pero mira por donde, al final la he colocado con los tejones.**

 **También como podéis ver os he dado una pequeña pista sobre cual podría ser la casa de Victoire, ya que aquí ha quedado bastante claro que Gryffindor no es, y en el capítulo de Dominique la chica le pedía al sombrero que no la mandase a la misma casa que su hermana mayor, así que Slytherin también esta descartada.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	8. Lorcan Scamander

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **2021**

Lorcan tuvo que reprimir un bostezo mientras esperaba su turno para ser seleccionado.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó Lysander a su lado—. Antes me ha parecido oír un torposoplo por aquí, así que ten cuidado Lo.

Lorcan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Posiblemente es una mosca, Ly —respondió Lorcan, resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco por la tontería de su hermano.

—¡Scamander, Lorcan!

La voz del profesor Longbottom llamó al mayor de los gemelos Scamander. Lorcan se aproximó al taburete de tres patas, quedando enfrente de todo el colegio, y dejó que su padrino le pusiese el sombrero en la cabeza.

— _Bueno, bueno, bueno... hacía mucho tiempo que no seleccionaba a un Scamander —_ dijo el sombrero en su cabeza—. _El último fue tu padre Rolf. A él le mandé a Hufflepuff, aunque reconozco que tenía buena madera para ser Gryffindor. En cambio tu madre, Luna, ella tenía madera para ser de Ravenclaw o de Slytherin, y al final me decante por la primera. Ahora veamos, ¿dónde te pongo?_

 _—¿Mi madre pudo haber sido Slytherin?_ —preguntó Lorcan en ese momento, un poco sorprendido. No veía a su madre en esa casa.

— _¿Oh? ¡Ah, sí! —_ respondió el sombrero—. _Tu madre tenía lo que había que tener para pertenecer a esa casa. Al fin y al cabo su madre, es decir tu abuela, perteneció a Slytherin._

 _—No tenía ni idea de que la abuela había sido Slytherin_ —murmuró Lorcan para él—. _Entonces, ¿cuál es mi casa?_

 _—Eso era lo que iba a mirar antes de que me interrumpieses —_ replicó el sombrero—. _Muy bien... eres inteligente, y bastante responsable. Supongo que eso lo sacaste de tu padre, ya que aunque tu madre fuese inteligente no es fuese muy responsable. Sí, me parece que esa es la casa en la que te pondremos..._ ¡RAVENCLAW!

El profesor Longbottom retiró el sombrero de la cabeza de Lorcan. El chico se levantó y fue en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw, sentándose en ella.

 _Muy bien, Ly. A ver si terminamos en la misma casa_ pensó Lorcan.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Octavo capítulo con todos vosotros. La verdad es que no tengo mucho que comentar aquí, así que os diré algo que seguramente os encantara... o puede que no. Varios de los personajes que murieron en la saga no lo estarán aquí, así que podremos ver sus hijos en su selección.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	9. Hugo Weasley

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **2019**

La visión de Hugo fue parcialmente tapada por un mechón de su cabello castaño. Estrechó sus ojos azules y lo retiró de enfrente suyo, mientras pensaba que tenía que haber hecho caso a su madre y haberle dejado cortarle el pelo antes de ir a Hogwarts. Pero Hugo, tozudo como su padre y hermana, se había negado ya que quería llevar el cabello como su tío Bill.

Algo de lo que se estaba empezando a arrepentir.

—¡Weasley, Hugo!

Hugo se acercó al profesor Longbottom para que le pusiese el Sombrero Seleccionador, mientras pensaba que llamarlo era una tontería ya que él era el único que quedaba para ser seleccionado.

 _Genial_ pensó en cuanto el sombrero le tapó la visión. _Cómo si mi pelo no fuese suficiente molestia._

— _Lamento ser una molestia_ —dijo una voz cerca de su oído. Hugo se sobresaltó al oírla—. _Vaya, lamento haberte asustado_ —por el tono no parecía especialmente arrepentido—. _Aunque tengo que reconocer que eres ágil con la mente. Ravenclaw o Slytherin serán buenas casas para ti._

 _—¿Entonces estoy entre Ravenclaw o Slytherin?_

 _—Un momento, no vayas tan rápido_ —replicó el sombrero—. _Antes tengo que mirar un poco dentro de ti y asegurarme._

El sombrero se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras exploraba la mente del chico. Una vez hecho eso, el sombrero volvió ha hablar dentro de la mente de Hugo.

— _Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba._

 _—¿Qué sucede?_

 _—Tú forma de hablar y de pensar ocultan esa perseverancia que posees —_ explicó el sombrero.

— _¿Perseverancia?_

 _—En efecto. Todo lo que te has ido proponiendo lo has ido logrando sin rendirte. Para ponerte un ejemplo, tu pelo. A pesar de que te molesta al caérsete sobre los ojos, no le has pedido a tu madre que te lo cortase._

 _—¿Eso no sería tozudez?_

El sombrero rió con ganas.

— _Bueno... podría decirse que es otra manera de decirlo._

 _—Entonces, ¿a qué casa voy?_

 _—Venga, chaval. Que te he dicho que podías ser Ravenclaw. ¿No se te ocurre ninguna casa?_

 _—¡Oh!_

 _—Así es. Tú lugar es..._ ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de los tejones estalló en aplausos mientras Hugo caminaba hacia ella. Apartándose el pelo de enfrente suyo, se sentó al lado de una chica rubia.

—¿Quieres que te deje esto? —le preguntó la chica rubia mientras le tendía un clip para el pelo.

—Oh. —Hugo tomó el clip y, levantándose el pelo, se lo puso—. Gracias.

La niña le sonrió. Hugo se giró para prestar atención al discurso de la directora McGonagall, sin ser consciente que la chica detrás suyo se acabaría convirtiendo en su mejor amiga y, posteriormente, su esposa.

Pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Noveno capítulo con todos ustedes. La verdad es que Hugo es uno de los personajes que más me ha costado situar en una casa. Aunque al final fue** **Hufflepuff.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


	10. Ariana Potter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **2021**

Al ser la más pequeña de la casa, Ariana siempre había sido colmada de mimos y todo lo que pudiese pedir. Sin embargo había algo con lo que no estaba del todo conforme. Y eso era su sed de conocimiento.

—¡Potter, Ariana!

La niña se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete. El sombrero le tapó la visión.

— _¡Vaya! Así que otra Potter, ¿eh?_ —dijo una voz en su cabeza—. _Cuatro Potter, cada uno con dos años de diferencia... Por favor, dime que dentro de dos años no vendrá un quinto._

 _—No se preocupe. Yo soy la última_ —respondió Ariana, y tuvo que ocultar una risita al oír al sombrero suspirar de alivio.

— _Muy bien, entonces veamos._ —El sombrero se quedó en silencio, murmurando cosas para él—. _Um... sí, ya veo. Te pareces mucho a tu abuela Lily Evans, ¿lo sabías?_

 _—Eso me han dicho_ —respondió Ariana, recordando algunas fotografías que había visto de su abuela de niña. Se había llevado una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su abuela era idéntica a Ariana, salvo que ella tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones, y su abuela tenía el pelo rojo y unos ojos verdes—. _Según el tío Sirius también mi manera de ser es muy similar a la de la abuela._

 _—Sin dudas es así. Aunque si hay alguna que otra diferencia. Por ejemplo las dos sois inteligentes, pero tu abuela tenía un lado astuto del cuál tu careces completamente. Sin embargo tu inteligencia eclipsa totalmente a la suya... Ves por dónde voy, ¿no?_

 _—Sí_ —asintió Ariana.

— _Pues muy bien. Espero que estés conforme con tu nueva casa..._ ¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa de las águilas estalló en aplausos. El profesor Longbottom le quitó el sombrero a Ariana y esta fue a sentarse a su nueva mesa.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Décimo capítulo y con un nuevo personaje, Ariana Minerva Potter. Este es un Oc del cuál llevo pensando mucho tiempo, aunque en un principio la tenía como gemela de Albus, al final he decidido dejarla como la menor de los Potter.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
